Take Down (move)
Take Down (Japanese: とっしん Charge) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM09 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Take Down does damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to 25% of the damage done to the opponent. If the user of Take Down attacks first and faints due to recoil damage, the opponent will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. Self-inflicted recoil damage from Take Down from the previous turn can be countered if the opponent does not make a move on the following turn. If Take Down breaks a substitute, the user will take no recoil damage. In Stadium, no recoil damage is taken if Take Down knocks out an opponent. Generation II onwards The user now receives recoil damage even if a substitute breaks. Take Down can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Description |A charging attack. One quarter of the damage it inflicts comes back to hurt the attacker.}} |A tackle that also hurts the user.}} |A reckless charge attack that also hurts the user.}} |A reckless, full-body charge attack that also hurts the user a little.}} |A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the foe. It also damages the user a little.}} |A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. It also damages the user a little.}} |A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. This also damages the user a little.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 }} 22 }} 22 }} 23 |23|23 14 }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} 44 }} 51 }} 38 }} 42 }} 37 |37 31 }} 37 |37 31 }} 25 |STAB='}} 35 34 |STAB='}} 42 |42|42|43|43 25 |25|25 24 |STAB='}} 56 }} 39 |39}} 43 |43}} |18|18}} |20|20}} |20|20}} 12 |12|12|12}} 12 |12|12|12}} 41 |37|38 22 |22|26 28 |STAB='}} 33 |41|41|41|41}} 28 |28 34 |34}} 28 |28|28}} 28 |28|28}} 27 |27|27}} 28 |28}} 36 |36}} 42 |42}} 44 |44}} 34 |40}} 40 |48}} |31|STAB='}} 22 |22 28 |28}} 22 |22 28 |28}} 22 |22 28 |28}} 43 |43}} 31 |31|31}} 31 |31|31}} 25 |25 23 |23|STAB='}} 25 |25 23 |23}} 19 |19}} 31 |31}} 37 |34}} 27 |27|27}} 37 |37}} 28 |28|28}} 33 |33|STAB='}} }} By By TM Special move Generation III }} In other games Take Down inflicts damage to the enemy and the user receives recoil. In Gates to Infinity and , the recoil damage is 10% of the user's max HP, rather than being affected by the damage dealt to the enemy. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros., a swarm of will fly diagonally across the screen using Take Down when summoned from a . The Beedrill are replaced by in Super Smash Bros. Melee; the Unown can fly across the screen from any direction. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, is a Poké Ball Pokémon that uses Take Down by running back and forth across the stage, throwing itself at fighters. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, but also hurts the user.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user.}} | }} |It damages an enemy, but you receive recoil damage, too.}} |It damages an enemy, but you'll receive recoil damage, too.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Take Down}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Silly Scyther, Bugsy told his to use Take Down, but it was unable to execute the move due to the effects of . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=猛撞 突猛撞 |zh_yue=猛撞 突猛撞 突衝 |cs=Sražení k zemi |da=Nedlægge |nl=Haal neer |fi=Alistus/Tyrmäys (OS) Ryntäys/Selätys (AG) |fr=Bélier |de=Bodycheck |el=Κατακρήμνιση Katakrímnisi |id=Seruduk |it=Riduttore |ko=돌진 |pl=Powalenie Usunięcie Cios Głową Mocny Cios Uderzenie Głową Silny Cios Atak Łagodzący Atak Nokautujący Fantastyczny Atak Atak Frontalny Ostateczny Atak Atak Głową Ogniowy Atak Cios Ciałem Powalający Atak |pt_br=Desmantelar (games, XY125-present, TCG, manga) Ataque Desmantelar (XY096) Golpe Baixo (early anime) Derrubada (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Desmantelar |ro=Doborârea |sr=Obaranje |es_la=Embestida (EP014-AG046) Derribe (EP237-EP267) Ataca (AG078-AG158, AG118-AG165 Tacleada (AG126-AG127) Dominada (DP066-DP162) Derribo (BW013-present) |es_eu=Derribo |sv=Ta ner-attack Fällning Markattacken |tr=Yere Serme |vi=Đột Kích }} Category:Moves that have recoil Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Bodycheck es:Derribo fr:Bélier it:Riduttore ja:とっしん zh:猛撞（招式）